Just Average
by Raydamightyfelixchu
Summary: Ray is oblivious to know that he contains a demon that can cause world destruction. Demons and villans start to come after him but after finding a mysterious emerald with a guardian inside, nothing can get him without facing his guardian first. DEAD STORY
1. Prologue

_This story line has been in my head for months! I just had to write it. I keep getting ideas everyday from it and it just makes me want to write more of it. Oh yea and Ray is a transgender in this story. Why? He is sorta based of my favorite character Adam in degrassi. Don't worry; Ray is only like that in this story not any of my other stories lol. Well enjoy! _

_Disclaimer: Gaara, Rock lee, Flapjack and Ray belong to their creators _

_Briscrawny belongs to me :)_

It was average day in mobius. Cold yet mild due to the upcoming fall weather, quiet yet noisy due to the singing birds in the nearby trees, and peaceful...very very peaceful...too peaceful for my liking. Everything is boring here. Nothing really goes on in the city of mobius anymore. Ever since Eggman disappeared the city has been a ghost town. As for me...i am just an average boy with a boring life like no other. I get up, get ready, go to school, come home, find food (we are low on it), do homework then go to sleep. That's pretty much what my life has been like for the last oh idk...8 years. Yea since i'm 10 years old now. I believe i am a cursed individual. I am a boy trapped in a girl's body. I hate it. It's like life just hates me and wants me to perish in this stupid body. I am thankful that I can pull off a good guy look but it wont last for long since i'm "maturing" in my body. Heh, people say I act highly mature for my age. I take it as a complement. Even if I don't care what others think about me...like I ever take the time to pay attention to others in the first place. Yea, I consider myself a loner, so what? No one cares about me...and no one ever will. Ok maybe not everyone, I actually have a small group of friends I hang around; Briscrawny, Gaara, Flapjack and Rock lee. They are basically the only ones who understand me due to all of our rough childhoods. Out of all of them, however, my closest friend has to be Briscrawny. We have know each other the longest and have grown up with each other. I tell her the struggles I occasionally have and the "issues" I currently have..(aka cutting myself). She takes the time to listen to my idiotic rants and foolish stories cause she truly cares about me despite my weird shadowy personality. Yep..thats pretty much how my life is. Nice and regular. I don't want it to stay like this forever though. I want some excitement in my life. Adventure perhaps! That would make my life worth living for. Who am I you ask? Why, my name is Ray the squirrel, your average kid who wants something exciting to happen in his life. Oh well..i guess i'm cursed for being who I am.

_Review and tell me what you think _


	2. Chapter 1: A spark of life

_Sorry it's been awhile, I have been on a writer's block but now I'm not! So I sacrificed my time to update this amazing story! Once again, all the characters besides Briscrawny (my OC) belong to their creators. Thx and Enjoy!_

_Chapter One: A spark of life_

"Ray time to get up for school!" Tammy, Ray's "Mother", said from the bottom of the stairs. Ray Stirred in his sleep and slowly opened his eyes. He hadn't gotten enough sleep due to midterms. He had been studying for hours each night hoping to pass all of his exams before the break.

"Another dumb day of school", He said with a groan. He slowly swooped his feet to the side of the bed and sat up almost carefully. He rubbed his eyes and looked out the window through the corner of his eye. It was nice and peaceful as usual. Leafs flew through the fall weather, birds chirped in their nest, and average citizens walked around, tending to their normal lives. All of this made Ray sick to his stomach.

"Why can't there be an attack or something? Just to make life a bit more enjoyable…" the squirrel said with a sigh. He got out of his bed and made his way to the bathroom. The moment he turned on the lights he saddened by the image in the mirror.

His features were still there and he couldn't do anything about it. Yes, Ray is actually a girl but he didn't think so. He believed that he was cursed and trapped in the female body. Sadly, deep down, he knew that each day would get harder and harder since a lot of girl stuff has been happening to him.

He was still young so his upper features weren't a problem, but he had just started getting visits from Ms. Flow before school started which led to cramps and mood swings. Ray put up his long yellow hair and clipped it to look like it was short and boyish. He then put on a blue baggy long sleeve shirt and some semi baggy jeans that were the color of charcoal.

"That should do it," he said with a look of approval in his joven face.

"Didn't ya hear your mother? Come downstairs now!" Vector, his "father" said from the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm coming Dad!" Ray said as he packed up his backpack. He shoved the last binder in it, zipped it up, but it on his bag and ran downstairs. Tammy had made Ray's favorite breakfast, which was blueberry pancakes, and had them on on a plate with a side of orange juice and a fork. Ray could smell the blueberry sensation from the hallway and put a shy smile on his face as he approached his parents.

"Good morning Mom and Dad. I'm sorry I kept you guys waiting..." Ray said calmly as he sat down at the kitchen table.

"Oh its fine honey! It is a Monday so that explains the slow pace," Tammy said with a smile. She looked at his plate and was shocked to see that Ray had indeed finished his food in less than 30 seconds.

"I have to go or else I'll be late. Seeya…" He said as he got up and went out the front door almost slamming the door behind him. Tammy and Vector looked at the door then at each other.

"Something has been wrong with _her_ for awhile now," Vector said with a sigh. Tammy looked at him with a stern face.

"You know HE doesn't like to be called a girl!" she paused and looked at Vec, who had a surprised face. "Sorry hon, but I think he is going through some things right now and it would be best if we didn't interfere." Tammy said calmly.

Ray walked at a fast pace staring at the ground. He was tired of the boring average life he had. The pancakes, the good mornings, all of it was like a routine that kept on repeating itself. It made him mentally vomit.

From the corner of his eye he noticed that the blue peaceful sky was slowly turning into a violent purple color. He looked around and everything seemed to go into a haze. He realized that his legs were about to give out and fell over.

"W w what is g going…," the squirrel stuttered but couldn't get his last word out. His eyes were slowly coming to a shut due to the unknown weather that was occurring outside. Before his eyes came to a complete shut, he saw something that appeared to be a shooting star falling at a rapid speed from the sky. It was green, however, and had a gleam of light repel off of it from the sun which made Ray's eyes come to a complete shut.

**BOOM!**

It had been about a good 30 minutes since Ray had passed out. He slowly opened his eyes and began to sit up. As he sat up, the smell of smoke approached his tint black nose.

"Where is that smell coming from?" he asked himself. The young boy slowly turned his and realized that it had been that strange shooting star that he had seen earlier.

"Hmm, I'm already late for school; I might as well go check it out…" Ray said in a low tired voice. The boy slowly got up and made his way towards the smoke. It had certainly made a big impact since it managed to put a big hole in one of the neighbor's farms. Good thing he was asleep.

As ray slowly approached it, he noticed that it wasn't a star, but an emerald of some sort. It was too small to be a chaos emerald but it was still a pretty good size.

Ray slid down the hole and took a closer look at it eyes widening. It wasn't even scratched and it looked so beautiful. He carefully reached down for it but quickly pulled his hand away in pain as it burned the innocent fingertips of his rather small hand.

"Ouch! That thing must be at least as hot as searing hot cooking oil!" Ray said in a harsh tone and blew on his hand continuously. As he blew, the emerald slowly began to rise in the air. Ray looked up at it and started to shake, not knowing what was going to happen next.

Suddenly, the emerald charged towards him and made an impact with his forehead, causing blood to slowly pour out. This made the poor squirrel scream in agony and fall on the floor. He rolled around in the dirt of the pit and had his hands over his head, which were now as red as roses.

Hot tears rolled down his cheeks and his loud scream still roared in the atmosphere. The emerald had now combined with his forehead and was not going to magically pop out anytime soon.

"S s screw…my…life…" He said with a painful tone of voice, "I'd never thought death would be so near for me. I guess I was too reluctant to think about it." He slowly got up with one hand still on his forehead and managed to get out of the big hole.

The blood was all dried up now surprisingly and the pain in Ray's forehead was all gone. When he realized this, he took his hand off his forehead and wiped the remaining tears off of his face. He would defiantly not be going to school today, not in this condition.

In his room, he stared at himself in the mirror. The emerald was still there and it was blinking as if it contained a heartbeat. He curiously looked at it closer and then began to poke it.

'Stop that tickles!' said a voice in his head.

"WHAT THE…?" Ray fell backwards and hit the ground with a thud. "Ugh, today is just not my day…" he said rather sadly.

'Sorry about that kid, you were kinda asking for it though…' said the voice again.

"Who are you and where is your voice coming from?" Ray said rather sternly.

'Hold on…ill just come out and introduce myself…' the voiced said in an annoyed tone.

"How do you expect to do…?" Ray started but was silenced. His eyes turned a light green color and his mouth slowly opened which was also a light green color. He fell to his knees and shot a beam towards his wall, which was slowly forming a figure. The poor squirrel couldn't see anything and felt as though he was going to vomit.

Ray's eyes and mouth went back to normal as the figure finished appearing before him. Ray couldn't help but to feel dizzy and put his hands on the sides of his head.

"Man, you are like a lost cause or something…" the figure said with disapproval. This made Ray furious. He had always been called that by kids at his school, but would not let some random stranger all of a sudden call him that.

"Who do you think you are calling me a lost cause? You don't even know me!" Ray got up and yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Actually," the figure started and slowly walked towards Ray. This made the squirrel mentally scream and bash himself for even daring to yell at a stranger. The figure was right in front of him now and was a good 3 inches taller than the young boy, who was a good 5"2. The figure then lifted up Ray's chin and made him look into his sky blue eyes. ", I do…I know everything about you."

Ray was shocked and actually took the time to see what the figure looked like. He was a red, black and yellow armadillo, with the same color eyes as him, a nice pointy nose and a well toned body.

"How…? I don't understand…." Ray said rather hopelessly. The figured chucked and let go of the boy's chin and circled around him.

"I have my ways…and I'd rather not share them with you right now." The armadillo said with a smile.

Ray was still in shock by all of this and eyed the armadillo carefully as he circled him rather curiously.

"W w what's your name...if you don't mind me asking?" Ray said calmly. This made the armadillo stop right in front of him and put his face close to Ray's.

"Its Mighty…" he said.

"Mighty? Hmm, that's name seems a bit foreign…" the squirrel said.

"Cause it is…" Mighty said looking into Ray's eyes. "Your eyes…"

"What about them?" Ray said confused.

"They seem a bit….girlish…"

"…..IM NOT A GIRL!" Ray shouted at the top of his lungs. This made Mighty laugh very hard.

"Ray…when I said I knew everything about you...I meant it." The older boy smiled. This made Ray want to punch him in his face. In fact, that idea sounded pretty good to him at the moment.

"Shut up!" Ray said and charged his fist towards the armadillo's face but was stopped by the older boy's hand. 'Such speed...' the little one thought with amazement.

"Ray…that wasn't really a smart move even for you…" The older one said with a plain voice.

"But…I'm not a girl…" Ray said tearing up. "If you really did know me, you'd understand…"

"I do understand…" Mighty said. "And I don't mind your decision either…"

"Then…why bring it up…?" Ray asked in an innocent voice.

"It doesn't concern you and that's not why I'm here in the first place." mighty said clearing his throat.

"I was simply sent here by my master to come protect you from future danger that will occur here pretty soon."

"Future danger? Why would I be in danger?" ray said.

"Because you contain a powerful demon on the inside of you that can destroy the whole world if it were released. The emerald in your forehead isn't in your head just for show, it's there to contain the beast and control it." Mighty explained.

"D d demon?" Ray almost shouted.

"Yeah…like I just said before. That's why I'm here, so I can protect you and make sure the demon stays contained and doesn't fall into the wrong hands." The older boy said.

"Wow…" ray said lying on his bed. "I'm a monster…"

"No you're not…hmm…well yea maybe you are but right now you're not since the demon is contained."

"Still…" ray said sadly. Mighty looked at the squirrel and rolled his eyes. He was obviously paired up with a complaining, feminine, feeble minded freak.

'What did I do to deserve this…?' the armadillo thought with a groan. He looked at the squirrel again and couldn't help but to smile since Ray was pretty darn cute according to him. 'Too bad the lad thinks she's a boy, otherwise…'

"Ray? Sweetie, are you home?" Tammy said from the bottom of the stair holding some groceries. Ray quickly got up and started to panic. He went to one of his drawers and searched for something to wear over his head.

Mighty couldn't help but to laugh at him. Ray glared over at the armadillo as he put on a light blue kitty hat on and ran downstairs, leaving Mighty in his room. The armadillo chuckled under his breath and looked around the room smiling.

"This guardian job might not be as dumb as I thought it would be…" he said with a smile.


	3. Chapter 2: Beginning Struggles

_Finally an update! Sorry about the wait folks. I kinda had a block but today it came back to me!_

_Disclaimer: All Sega characters belong to SEGA, Briscrawny and Tammy belong to me, Flapjack belongs to Thurop, and Rock lee and Gaara belong to their creator (too lazy to look it up XD)_

_ENJOY!_

Chapter 2: Beginning Struggles

"Ray? What's with that hat?" Tammy asked as the young squirrel helped her with the groceries. As a matter of fact, she was wondering why he was home so early from school. Early release perhaps?

"I I it's nothing mother…" Ray mumbled as he set some of the bags on the counter, "oh boy cap'n crunch…"

"Ray dear, your father and I have been worried about you for awhile now. Is there anything you'd like to share with us?" Tammy spoke in a worried tone. Ray quickly shook his head and unloaded the groceries quickly. He wanted to get away from everyone right now since today obviously was NOT his day. "Are you going to answer me young lady?" the older panda had then realized what she had said and quickly covered her mouth. This made Ray swing his head violently towards her.

"Excuse me?" he asked in a challenging tone," I know you just didn't say what I thought you said…..YOU KNOW VERY WELL THAT IM NOT A GIRL!"

"DON'T RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME LOUISE RAY SQUIRREL!" Tammy shouted.

"Don't call me that…you know I hate that name…." Ray said in a cold voice. Tammy didn't care how he said the words. She would not tolerate the behavior he has been showing and she was going to end this now.

"That name was given to you specially by your real mother and you know that. She would love it if you actually used it instead of using your middle name that has a boyish sting to it. I don't know how you got that jacked up mess in your head in the first place, but you will become the gender that you were created to be...a girl." Tammy said these words almost too calmly causing Ray to get ticked.

"You know what? I thought you of all people would understand me, but, I guess I was wrong! I hate you! I absolutely hate you!"He screamed at the top of his lungs. With that, a large smack got laid right across his face sending him to the floor. He glared up at Tammy and silently cursed to himself, slowly getting up. She just looked at him with a plain face. Was she playing a game with him? He didn't think it was funny or considered a game at all.

"You will respect your mother…." She said,"you will not yell at me or talk trash about me under your breath…now go to your room or somewhere so I don't have to see your face." Ray obeyed smugly and stomped out the front door, slamming it so hard a small crack formed in the corner of it. When she heard this she fell to her knees and cried hard.

"oh my baby…If only you understood how much your father and I loved you…"

**In the mystic ruins…**

Ray had run until he could find a place to rest and think peacefully to himself. He had never seen Tammy get so mad before. Vector yes, but her, absolutely not. The thought of this made knots form in Rays little stomach, making him lie down on the soft grass in the middle of the ruins. The bird sang cheerfully and the leaves blew swiftly in the wind. It was oh so very peaceful and set up a refreshing atmosphere. Ray weakly smiled as his eyes slowly closed and fell into a light sleep.

In the distance on top of a hill, someone was watching the young squirrel sleep. Their eyes immediately glared at the emerald on his head, which was now showing from under his hat, and growled. His blood red eyes were filled with anger and disgust. He had a body of 12 body builders and had knuckles as big as am average car. His overall appearance…was freaky.

"That emerald is mine…" he said with a deadly voice.

With that, the beast jumped from the cliff and landed swiftly on the smooth grass growling a bit louder as he made his way towards he sleeping squirrel. He ran faster and faster making a big thud noise with every step he took. The thuds were loud enough to wake the lad up from his light nap and made him realize that he indeed was not the only one here. His drowsy eyes shifted towards the blurry figure who was charging rapidly in his direction. Ray screamed and flew as fast as he could the other way. The beast, however, was faster than him and reached towards Ray's tail. The young squirrel tried to fly faster but the beast was able to catch up to him.

Ray yelped as his tail got yanked and got flung into a tree. The hard impact was rough on Ray's head and back and he was unable to move from his spot. The beast stomped closer him, reaching out and grabbing the squirrel by his neck in a crushing matter.

"Ugh… Let me go!" Ray shouted in a complicated voice as he squirmed in the beast's hand. This made the monster laugh at the child's failed attempts to get out of his clutches and squeezed him harder. Ray was now coughing up slobber mixed with little bits of blood and had wayward tears come from his eyes. The beast laughed harder but stopped when he saw the emerald on Ray's head glowing a bright neon green color.

"What the…" the beast wasn't able to finish his sentence as he was punched hard in the face sending him back into the cliff in which he had jumped from. The figure walked towards him with green glowing eyes that had the look of death upon them. The beast growled and let out a loud roar charging towards the figure. But what the monster didn't realize was that the figure was slowly begun to unleash a sword that was the color of shiny gold and was as big as door. He held the sword in a defensive form and waited for the beast to come closer. The monster was roaring very loud now and still had the poor squirrel in his clutches. He was close enough to the figure to crush him, but the figure moved swiftly from his spot, jumped up to the beast, who was now in the air and charged his sword towards the hand that held Ray violently.

At first there was silence in the air as if nothing had just happened, but the silence was broken by a scream of horror. The scream had come from the beast, who was screaming at the sight of his missing and bloody hand. The blood made a great puddle beneath him causing made the air reek of dry iron. The figure moved to the beast and looked into his eyes.

"You tired to kill him…and now…I will kill you" The figure spoke in a cold voice and disappeared from his spot. The beast was still in shock and looked around the area. He saw nothing at all and got annoyed by the silence.

"WHERE ARE YOU?" He shouted violently as he looked all over the place with his blurry wet eyes. The figure slowly crept up behind the beast and grinned mischievously. Before the beast could turn around and see him, the figure took the beasts neck and cracked it, moving it sideways. The bones in the beast's neck stuck out from his neck and cracked violently causing blood to shoot out like a sprinkler system. The figure knelled down and looked into the dull eyes of the creature and had a feeling of success since the beast was dead.

Ray had been out since the beast hit the wall and was finally coming to. His eyes slowly opened and he quickly got up looking around and coughed at the blood aroma that surrounded him. 'What happened here? And how long was I out?' Ray then remembered that someone had attacked the beast in effort to save him. He slowly turned and almost jumped when he saw the dead beast lying against a tree, neck twisted and obviously dead. The young squirrel was frightened and backed up from the dead body until he bumped into someone's legs. The squirrel looked up at the figure and realized who had saved him. His guardian Mighty. Ray's eyes widened and he fainted, unable to take anymore of the madness. Mighty weakly smiled and picked up Ray bridal style and made his way towards the squirrels house, holding him close to his strong chest.

**At Ray's house 3 hours later…**

Ray was still asleep from his little faint incident that happened earlier. He was not waking up anytime soon and Mighty knew that very well. The older boy looked at him from the other side of the room and slowly made his way towards the young fellow. He looked over the bed and didn't even realize that he was starting to admire the younger boy's feminine appearance. Ray's eye lashes were nice and long and the hair that was clipped up in the back was now down since the clip fell out from the beast encounter. The little boy's feminine lips were quite small and relaxed as he slept. Mighty's eyes started to trail off to the lower feature but shook his head and looked away covering a light blush on his muzzle. 'What am I doing?' Mighty sighed and sat down on the bed next to the lad. He glanced at Ray's sleeping figure and slightly smiled. The girl was indeed beautiful…

Ray opened his eyes and sat up in his bed. He yawned rather cutely and spotted Mighty sitting next to him on the bed. The squirrel felt embarrassed for Mighty to see him like this. He looked at the bed and fiddled with his fingers.

"Uh..t t thank you for saving me…" he said in a shy voice looking at the armadillo with a hidden blush. Mighty smiled and rubbed Ray's head gently.

"It's my job to protect you, and I intend to do so…" He said happily. Ray stared at him and thought of something.

"Why?" the yellow one asked. Mighty stopped smiling and looked into Ray's eyes. "You have a choice don't you? Why would you waste your time protecting a useless transgender like me? I have no life and nothing happens to me…"

"Something DID happen to you though….may I remind you of our little 'beauty and the beast' incident earlier?" Mighty grinned and lied down on the bed. Ray was puzzled but knew the little joke was an insult.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Ray raised his voice at the armadillo. The older boy raised his hands up in defense but was still grinning.

"Hey relax. I was just joking…sheesh girls are so defensive." Mighty said. Ray glared at him intently and sat up higher in the bed.

"IM NOT A" Ray got his mouth covered by the armadillos hand and hissed. Mighty was sort of laughing at him and released his hand.

"There's no need to shout when I'm right here dude." Mighty said calmly. In fact, he had said it so calmly that Ray felt bad for yelling at him in the first place.

"Why do you call me a girl Mighty?" Ray said sadly making the armadillo blush at the soft words.

"It's who you are Ray. You may have the mindset of a guy, but deep down, we both know that you're a female" Mighty said smoothly. "Besides your name is unique…Louise" Ray blushed at his real name and looked at him.

"I…I guess my mom was right then…about my mother…" Sighs "I don't wanna go back though Mighty, and I will forever believe that I am a boy. You see, I didn't always believe in it…of course you probably knew that, but it was what happened to me after my real parents were taken away from me.

"It was a cold night and my parents were putting me in my bed so I could go to sleep. They told me that I was beautiful and no one could that that away from me. A violent knock on the door was heard from my room and both of my parents quickly went towards it, no matter how much I screamed for them to not leave me. Then I heard screaming and the sound of my mother crying. I got out of my bed and raced to them…" he paused trying to hold back tears but failed causing his voice to shake.

"They were both dead….battered and ripped to shreds. The robots then looked and came towards me. I tried to run but they had caught me and beat me up saying stuff like I was a weak little girl and was a lost cause…" Ray was now crying hard unable to control his tears and his mixed emotions. Mighty looked at him and wrapped his arms around him and pulled Ray into his chest, letting the young boy weep helplessly.

"It's ok Ray, I'm here for you and will always protect you…no matter what." Mighty whispered and held the young boy tighter.

_Wow this chapter was long! A lot of stuff went down and now the two are starting to arm up for each other…literally hehe…btw there are hints of Mighty/Louise (Ray's real name in this series) but nothing serious will happen till later on __ Review and Tell me what you think!_


	4. Chapter 3: Rise to Power

**Heres the next chappie! Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: All chars besides Tammy and Briscrawny belong to their creators.**

Chapter 3: Rise to Power

Ray hadn't realized what he was doing till the tears started to go away and his mind was back in check. He looked up and almost gasped at the sight of Mighty embracing him in a hug. Without thinking, Ray pushed Mighty away from him, sending the older boy to the carpet with a thud.

"Hey what was that for?" The armadillo asked.

"You were getting all mushy gushy on me! Bleck! Go hit on a girl for crying out loud!" Ray yelled.

Mighty rolled his eyes and considered Ray to be quite hypocritical at that moment. 'He totally is a girl and I was NOT hitting on him….'. He slowly got up and rubbed the back of his head glaring at Ray intently.

Ray hadn't noticed the glare but noticed the time on his clock.

"Oh crap! I have Pre calculus club in 45 minutes and I'm not ready!" Ray said while he bolted to his bathroom and straightened himself up. Mighty just looked at him weirdly and couldn't but to laugh at him. No offense to Ray but his school was like around the corner from his house and he was completely OCD When it came to situations like this…which is pretty sad.

Ray dashed back from his bathroom and started to look for his hat he had on earlier.

"Shoot where is it? I could've sworn it was on my head…"

"Not my problem" Mighty mumbled as he lied on Ray's bed with his hands behind his head. The squirrel shot a glare in his direction and got in his face pointing to the green emerald.

"If people see THIS on my head we will have serious problems!" Ray shouted.

"Again…not my problem…." Mighty grinned annoyingly. Ray just let out a big groan and sharply turned away from him looking for a different hat. He rummaged through his dressers till he found another kitty hat which was a darker blue (I blame the comic cons he goes to ). He carefully put it on and covered the emerald on his forehead.

"That should do it!" he looked over at Mighty who now had his eyes closed. "Some guardian you are…"

"I heard that…"

Ray jumped in his spot after he heard the armadillo speak.

"Your still awake?"

"Now I am…" The older one said. Ray sighed and walked over to him.

"Aren't ya gonna say 'goodbye' or 'be careful' like normal guardians?" He said with a somewhat average tone.

"Hmmm I'll think about it…" Mighty said and started to shoo Ray away. The yellow squirrel frowned and slapped his hand hard before heading towards the window. Mighty rose up in the bed and glared at the young squirrel.

"How dare you just slap me then walk away!" he yelled.

"Hey not my problem..." Ray grinned obviously mocking Mighty's words and opened his window.

"Hmph. You got guts kid…" Mighty said in a rather impressed tone. Ray turned to him and smiled.

"Don't we all?"

**At Mt. Herman high school… **

Ray ran into the school and headed straight towards his Pre cal class room.

'Geez I hope I'm not late!' Ray thought, unaware that he was actually 20 minutes early. He stopped in front of the classroom door and slowly opened it, smiling at the sight of his best friends sitting at their desks talking about sonic parodies. He looked over at his loyal best friend, Briscrawny, and ran towards her jumping in her lap and laughing out loud. This was what they always did since they were little kids and still to this day they do it…strange.

"Wow Ray! You're wearing your comic con hat in class?" Bri said pointing to the dark blue kitty hat. Bri was the youngest of the little group. She was a squirrel like Ray but also part raccoon as well. She was also the color blue which happens to be her favorite color. She loves all of her friends and tends to keep it that way.

"Umm yea! I felt like getting into the comic con spirit before we started our club today" he smiled.

Bri smiled back at him but was worried at the same time. He hadn't been to school that day but he acted as though he as coo coo for coco puffs. He really had her and the others worried since Ray NEVER missed a day of school.

"Are you feeling ok Yellow? You seem a bit…odd…" Flapjack said while playing with his Nintendo Dsi. Flapjack was usually the hyperactive one of the group but today he was a bit silent. He usually makes jokes towards everyone and jokes around about Ray's 'long golden rapunzel hair'. Despite that, he is a pretty cool guy.

"Yea I'm fine! Are you ok? You seem to be intently into that game…" Ray laughed as Flapjack turned his game off and hid it in his backpack.

"Are we ready to start this meeting or what?" Gaara asked impatiently. He was the quiet one out of the group but he also had his moments where he wanted to kill someone. Otherwise, he appreciated the friends he always hung around with.

"We have to wait for Tepper sensei first!" Lee smiled while messing with Bri's hair. Lee was never sad about anything and if he was, he always knew to keep that same cheesy smile on his face. He is able to cheer ANYONE up including Gaara.

"Well, it is almost time to start. Maybe we should start it off for her." Ray said as he got out of Bri's lap.

"That won't be necessary young man." An unknown lady said as she walked into the door with a strange green briefcase. The group looked at her and then looked at each other, equally as puzzled.

"Uh, who are you?" Flapjack asked as he leaned back into his desk.

"That is none of your business. I am here to take in the role of your current sensei." The woman said. She opened up her brief case and took out a weird purple piece of chalk that had shining red diamonds on it.

Briscrawny started to shake while she looked at the chalk and leaned over to Gaara.

"W what is that?"

"NO TALKING!" The woman shouted at the two children. They just looked at her in shock and melted downwards in their seats. The woman turned back to the board and began to write strange letters on the board.

Ray looked at her, gulping to himself and realized that his hat was slipping off his head. He adjusted it to where it was covering his ears, blocking out any sound that was in the room.

The teacher finished writing the letters on the board and then turned back to the group with bright yellow cat eyes and began to repeat the words that were on the board.

"reus osadu juii fulsful namasti…." She said in a dark voice. Everyone besides Ray began to absorb the words, making their eyes widen and become pitch black. Ray hadn't noticed what was going on until he heard someone fall to the floor. He turned around and saw Bri on the floor with her pitch black eyes still open. The others began to fall out of their seats as well and fell into an unknown sleep.

Ray was in shock and turned back towards the woman, who was creeping towards him. He slowly stepped backwards but got jumped by woman who was now transformed into a mutated Panther.

"Give me that emerald!" she demand and swiped towards his forehead. He dodged her swipe and struggled out of her grasp, kicking her away from him. The Panther flew backwards but laughed evilly as she crept up to the yellow squirrel again.

"You're so weak…" She grinned. Ray looked around for an exit, noticing the door and made a run for it. The Cat yelled towards him and began to run after him.

Ray was not the best sprinter and he truly knew that, but with the situation he was in right now, he used all of his strength and ran as fast as he could down the hall making a sharp turn towards the stairs. The Panther roared as she followed closely behind him and began to get closer. Ray approached the stairs and flew up to the second floor running to the next hallway.

He was starting to run out of breath and looked back to see if she was there. Surprisingly, she was not behind him. Ray looked around and began to walk back in the direction where he had run from. He approached the stairs area and looked down to see if she had stopped.

Watching him carefully, the panther began to lurk behind him, grinning devilishly. She was about a foot away from him and began to charge up for a powerful jump. Ray had heard some growling coming from behind him and before he could scream, the panther tackled him causing them to roll down the stairs.

Ray landed on his back and groaned in pain. He tried to push the panther off of him once more, but her sharp claws were digging into his shoulders. The blood seeped through the other bandages that he still had from his previous battle with the beast.

"Face it kid, it's over! That emerald is mine!" The panther said with a dark laugh. She began to laugh crazily and sunk her claws into his skin some more, causing Ray to whimper from the pain. He could barely keep his eyes open until something caught his eye. A piece of sharp wood was lying next to his hand from the construction that was going on in the main lobby of the school.

Ray looked at the wood and slowly grabbed in then looked into the panther's eyes with a glare.

"Get…off…of...me…" The young boy said coldly. The Cat only laughed louder and released his shoulders and began to choke him. She banged his small head on the floor continuously inflicting more pain on him. Ray began to breathe uneasily and gripped the piece of wood harder. He then swung his arm as hard as he could into the Panther's back, causing droplets of blood to land on his face.

The panther let out a loud pain full scream and she quickly got off of Ray and scrunched up on the floor in pain.

"IT HURTS IT HURTS!" She screamed as she reached to try to pull the wood out. Ray watched her carefully as he backed away towards the wall. He had never hurt someone before, but the feeling that went inside of him at that moment made him feel good. Blood thirsty. He wanted her to be in more pain. The emerald on his head that was once shining a bright green began to change into a dark green color as Ray walked towards the panther with a creepy grin.

Just as the Cat painfully pulled the wood out of her back Ray laid a hard kick towards her wound, causing her to scream in more pain, dropping the piece of wood.

Ray slowly picked up the sharp wood and looked at her with strange red snake-like eyes. The panther looked up at him in fear. She hadn't expected him to be so strong and so dangerous.

Ray smiled evilly as she rose the wood up and began to continuously stab her with it. The panther lady screamed in horror and tried to make him stop. Just as Ray was about to stab her again, mighty jumped in from the ceiling and tackled Ray, making him drop the wooden stick. Ray growled at him and spat in the older boys face.

Mighty wiped it off and looked into Ray's eyes plainly. He lifted up his hand and put it on the emerald, making both of their eyes shine a light green color.

Ray's emerald began to brighten and the wounds on Ray's skin began to heal, including the ones from his last battle.

The panther looked at them in shock and began to get up, slowly making a getaway. The boys didn't notice as they began to turn back to normal.

Ray's eyes turned back to its original sky blue color and rubbed his head. He looked up at Mighty and realized that he was sitting next to him.

"What h happened?" he asked the older boy innocently.

"Your demon began to take over you. The emerald contained it as best as it could, but your demon just keeps getting stronger each time it's partly released" Mighty said with a sigh.

Ray frowned and looked around.

"Where did that cat lady go?" he asked politely.

"She got away…" the armadillo said calmly. "You will be seeing her again…"

Ray cringed at the thought of her trying to get her revenge on him for almost killing her. Mighty then put a hand on the young squirrel's shoulder and smiled at him.

"There's nothing to worry about kid. Now let's go check on your friends and go home." The older boy said with a smile. Ray nodded happily and followed Mighty to the classroom.

**At Ray's House…**

"And before I knew it, I was back in my bed! It was like all a dream or something! Gaara, Lee and Flap also had the same dream as well! Pretty strange huh?" Briscrawny said on the phone to Ray.

"It is! Maybe it was something you ate…" Ray smiled as he took his hat off in his room.

"Yea…sushi tends to do that to ya…Well I gotta go! Seeya tomorrow?" Bri asked.

"Yep! I'll be there for sure." Ray said with a cute smile.

"Okie dokie! Well, Seeya!"

"Seeya…" Ray said as he hung up the phone. He undressed from his clothes and put on a big T-shirt and some Pajama pants, throwing his other clothes into the dirty clothes basket.

Ray then looked up at the mirror and sighed sadly before taking the clips out of his head and letting his long yellow hair fall to his back. He quietly brushed the knots out of it and looked into the mirror again. The feminine features were clear now and if anyone could see him like that, they would know that he was a girl.

He sighed sadly and turned the lights off in his room, slowly closing the door behind him. He headed towards his main door and opened it carefully so it wouldn't make a sound. The squirrel then tippy toed to the top of the stairs but was stopped by the sound of crying.

Ray kneeled down and looked from the railing and noticed that the crying was coming from his mother.

"I don't know what's wrong with her Vec, but I really think she hates us." Tammy sobbed into Vectors chest.

"Louise is going through some stuff right now Tammy. We just gotta give her time." Vector smiled as he nuzzled Tammy's neck. Tammy looked at him and sighed sadly.

"If only I could believe that babe…I just think that she's hiding something from us…" the girl said sadly. Ray looked at his parents and felt a pit of guilt drop in his stomach. He hadn't realized that he hurt them so badly. He loved his parents dearly and lately he hasn't been treating them with the highest respect.

"Tammy, all good things come in the end." Vector said happily as he hugged her closer. "Remember that…"

"I will…" Tammy sadly smiled and looked into his eyes. "I love you…"

"I love you too Tam…" Vector smiled and pecked her lips softly pulling her into a loving hug. Tammy smiled and cried silently. She truly believed Vectors statement. 'All good things will come in the end' she thought as she let go of Vector and bid him a goodnight.

Ray looked at his parents leave the living room and stood up slowly, tears in his eyes.

'You are right Mom and Dad, all good things WILL come in the end' Ray thought as he went back to his room. As he entered, Mighty was sitting in the window looking out in the sky. Ray quickly wiped away his tears and smiled at the armadillo, slowly walking towards him.

"Hey…" he said in a whisper. Mighty looked at his and nodded with a smile.

"Hey there…" he whispered.

"May I…j join you?" the yellow boy asked innocently.

"You may…" Mighty said with a smile and scooted to the side making room for him to sit. Ray sat carefully next to him and looked up at the sky. The stars were shining brightly and the night was peaceful and calm. Ray relaxed at this sight and looked over at Mighty.

"So…umm…do you like it here?" Ray asked nervously.

"I do." Mighty smiled and looked at the younger boy.

"That's good…" Ray said and fiddled with his hair. Mighty noticed this and looked at the little boy.

"Why not cut it?" he asked. Ray was shocked at the question and gripped his hair in a protective manner.

"My hair comes from my mom's side of the family…not Tammy but my other mom…and…she always complemented me on it." He said with a slight smile. Mighty also smiled and looked at his hair again. It was drooping in front of his shoulders and ran to the midway of his back.

Mighty lightly blushed and looked away. Ray looked at him and lightly shook his shoulders.

"Are you ok?" Ray said. Mighty looked back at him and felt his heart beat a little faster. Ray was not aware of how beautiful he looked at that moment in the moonlight.

"I'm fine." Mighty said taking Ray's hands off of his shoulders. Ray scooted a little closer to him and looked at him closely.

"I'd have to say that you're lying…" Ray smiled and looked into the armadillo's eyes. Mighty looked away again and got up from the window and sat in a chair turning away from Ray. The young squirrel saddened and looked back out the window. 'Did I do something wrong?' he asked himself as he took a glance at Mighty.

Mighty sighed and looked at some old pictures that were on Ray's desk. He tried to ignore that Ray was behind him on the window but still felt the young boy's eyes burning the back of his shell.

"You don't have to look at me like that…" the armadillo said slowly turning towards him. Ray sighed and got up, slowly walking towards him. Mighty's eyes widened and he quickly got out of the chair and backed up. Ray was confused about the older boy's behavior but he was about to find out why he was acting so funny.

Mighty found himself against the wall with no other place to turn and looked back at Ray who was right in front of him.

"Why are you acting like this?" he asked with a look of concern. Mighty's heart beat increased as he looked at the squirrel and looked at the ground.

"Uh…I'm…..I….am homesick…" Mighty lied. Ray was too smart to believe nonsense like that.

"Liar liar…" he said as he got closer. Mighty looked down at him and thought of something.

"Well, you look too much like a girl to me and I couldn't help but to notice how much you said to me earlier that you were a boy…" He grinned. Ray glared at him but then grinned.

"Oh ok…" he said as he walked to his bed.

"Where are you going?" Mighty asked in an annoyed tone.

"Bed…" Ray said cutely.

"So you just leave our conversation?" he whined.

"It was getting nowhere…" Ray said mildly.

"Maybe it was going to get somewhere…"

"Yeah right. You would just make up more lies."

"Fine! I'll tell you!" Mighty raised his voice. Ray looked back at him and turned around to him.

"I'm listening…" he said.

"Ok, I was going to say that…"

"…no matter how hard I try ill still be a girl? Yea I get it..." ray said sadly. Mighty was actually gonna say something crazy like the stars make him queasy but he was not expecting that.

"Ray I wasn't going to…"

"Mighty, I know you pretty well now, and, I know that you were going to say something like that…" Ray frowned as he climbed into his bed turning away from Mighty. The older boy frowned and walked over to a couch and lied down on it, looking back in Ray's direction.

"Ray?"

"What?" the boy said without looking at him. Mighty smiled and looked at the ceiling.

"Goodnight…" he said and closed his eyes. Ray turned around and was a bit surprised at the comment but smiled as well.

"Goodnight…Guardian…"

**In the Mystic ruins…**

Ray's first light blue kitty hat lied on a tree trunk in the darkness. Suddenly, a fast blur took a hold of it and brought it up to the top of the ruins, were a group of dark demons and a mysterious figure stood. The fast figure approached them and kneeled down in front of the figure.

"My lord, I have retrieved the hat of the snake demon…" he said.

"Excellent…now we will be able to find her and take the emerald, so we can release the powerful demon!" the figure said as he started to laugh evilly along with his minions.

"The battle…has just begun…"

_Oh wow! Cliffhangers! I luv them! __ This chapter has to be my best one yet! I very proud of it! Oh btw, all of the chars in the group from school including ray are between the ages of 13 and 16 and are all shorties :P Please Review and tell me what you think _


End file.
